


Number One With

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Request Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo will never run out of ammunition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aluragayle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aluragayle).



> I took drabble requests. aluragayle wanted to know a secret about Sanzo and his gun. It's not exactly a secret, but it seems to do the trick.

Sanzo makes his own bullets. Gojyo wonders aloud why he never runs out, Hakkai gives him a look every time they don't show up on the shopping list, and Goku accepts it like he accepts Nyoi-bo coming to his hand when he needs it and disappearing when not, but none of them have actually asked.

So he's never told.

Obstacles appear in his path, and his rage narrows, hardens, drops into his hand and he loads it once, twice, six times. Raises the gun and fires like chanting the sutra, like calling Goku's limiter.

It's will, and kills on impact.


End file.
